


The Knot of Love (is Tied Ever Tighter Still)

by itsfnickingawesomeness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, new tags will be added as new chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfnickingawesomeness/pseuds/itsfnickingawesomeness
Summary: 1. Deep-Throating, Face-Sitting2. Ass Worship, Begging3. Temperature Play, Edge-Play, Knife Play4. Mirror Sex, Spit-Roasting5. Feederism, Shotgunning6. Cock Worship, Biting7. Praise-Kink, Aphrodisiacs8. Blood, Fisting, Angry Sex9. Titfucking, Bondage, Lingerie10. Hair-Pulling, Bonds11. Object Insertion, Cross-Dressing12. Licking, Rimming13. Weight Gain, Gags, Creampie14. Cunnilingus15  Overstimulation, Intercrural Sex, Uniforms16. Nipple Play, Frottage, Body Worship17. Seduction, Collaring, Orgasm Denial18. Role Reversal19. Public, Formal Wear20. Hot-Dogging, Dirty Talk21. Bukakke, Food Play22. Cuckolding, Hand-jobs, Threesome23. Scars, Shibari, Size Difference24. Pegging, Lapdances, Shower/Bath25. Tickling, Olfactophilia (Smell)26. Roleplay, Smiles/Laughter, Toys27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Against a Wall28. Stripping, Humiliation29. Double Penetration, Sleepy Sex, Massage30. Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose, Breast Worship31. Any combination: Body Swap, Spanking, Sthenolagnia (Muscles/Strength)





	The Knot of Love (is Tied Ever Tighter Still)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the smut fest. Most of these prompts will be Stucky, with some guest stars (i.e. Tony or Natasha) for some threesomes. 
> 
> Story summary is a table of contents, and the chapters are named for the kinks/prompts that are included. Full prompt list can be found @kinktober2018 on Tumblr.
> 
> Edit: Obviously I'm just really far behind on shit, cause real life sucks, but never fear! I'm still working on all these, just might leak into November :)

Everyone- well, maybe not _everyone_ , but most people close to him- knew that Bucky Barnes _loved_ oral. He loved seeing his partner come apart, loved making them feel good, and what better way to do that than to go down on them? Or, better yet, let them have their way with his talented mouth? It was one of his biggest weaknesses in bed, something he’d never say no to, and nobody knew this better than Steve. The blonde was currently ravishing Bucky’s mouth where the two had come together in the bedroom, hands all over each other and pulses racing.

 

It was good, _so_ good, and as Steve thrust his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky sucked on it, letting his tongue stroke slowly over it; a hint of what he was thinking about. Steve let out a low groan, before his hands came up to Bucky’s shoulders. The moment he felt the slightest pressure downwards, Bucky dropped to his knees, falling with a muffled _thud_ to the carpet. He could see a smirk dragging at Steve’s lips at the quick movement, but he didn’t really care- they had hardly started, and his dick was already filling up with the anticipation of what was to come.

 

As Bucky stared up at Steve, licking and biting his lips slowly, Steve began to unbuckle his jeans, a bulge growing visibly under the material. “So eager,” he chided, without any real heat. Bucky nodded, a smirk of his own on his lips, watching avidly as Steve gradually undressed, taking his damn time with his jeans and boxers.

 

“C’mon, I’m already a hundred, no need to make me wait any longer,” Bucky snarked, though he didn’t take his eyes off of the large, beautiful cock now hanging free, just inches from him.

 

Scoffing, Steve took a half a step forward, taking his dick in hand to slowly draw it over Bucky’s lips, like it was a tube of lipstick. “Mmm, someone’s touchy. Think you just need somethin’ else in your mouth, besides sass,” he mused with a grin. Before Bucky could respond, probably with something like _‘I’m not the one movin’ as slow as a snail, pal’_ , Steve tapped Bucky’s lips with his cock, pushing it gently in between them. _Finally_.

 

Steve slowly fed his cock into Bucky’s mouth, stopping every other inch to teasingly pull back another two. Bucky moaned impatiently, eyes fluttering closed as he eventually felt the head bump against the back of his throat. God, Bucky always turned into such a mess when Steve just _used_ him like this; it made Bucky feel powerful, worthwhile, important. Steve paused there, his dick rubbing slightly against Bucky’s throat, a good two inches of him still outside of Bucky’s lips- and Bucky wanted those, badly.

 

“Think you can take more, sweetheart?” Steve asked, the strain of keeping still barely audible in his voice. Bucky blinked up at him, moments going by before he realized Steve wasn’t going to take his cock out of Bucky’s mouth to let him answer. Feeling drool gather at the corner of his mouth, Bucky whined, looking up at Steve with what he hoped was a pleading expression. Steve chuckled, a thumb coming up to gently wipe the spit away. “‘Course you can, baby.”

 

Bucky moaned again as Steve shoved his cock in those last couple inches, effectively choking Bucky. He coughed a bit, but he’d done this hundreds of times, if not thousands, and he knew how to adjust quickly. He swallowed thickly around Steve’s dick, causing Steve to shiver, and kept his watering eyes gazing upwards at the blonde. Bucky knew he looked good like this, Steve had told him as such: down on his knees, big blue eyes, and bright red lips stretched wide. He used it to his advantage, letting his tongue lave along the underside of Steve’s cock, putting as much satisfaction and lust in his expression as he could. Steve smiled like he understood, but drew back a bit, taking those last couple inches away again. Steve knew what he wanted, he was just making Bucky _wait_ for it, and Bucky let out an annoyed huff, hands clenching in the fabric of his sweatpants.

 

Steve hummed lowly, his hands now coming up to brush through Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s eyes slid closed again, pushing his head into the soft touches. “God, the things you do to me…” Steve murmured, now grabbing at the thick strands of hair. Bucky shuddered, drool now freely escaping his lips, breathing harshly through his nose- it was the best he’d felt all week. “’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna take it, an’ just let me use your pretty mouth,” Steve rumbled, hands getting progressively tighter in Bucky’s hair.

 

Unable to say anything comprehensible, Bucky swallowed hard, hollowed his cheeks the slightest bit, a deep moan escaping from his chest. The vibrations on his cock made Steve curse, his hips jerking forward, making Bucky choke again. The brunet let out a pleased sound, relaxing his jaw and flattening his tongue, making room for Steve’s dick. “Perfect,” Steve breathed, before slowly beginning to thrust his hips in and out of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky could feel him all the way in his throat, a warm and silky slide through his lips and over his tongue, head rubbing against his palette on the way back in. Bucky tilted his head back even more, trying to get the best angle, tears already gathering in his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Bucky, your _mouth-_ ” Steve’s hips started moving faster, and harder, shoving into Bucky’s throat even deeper. Bucky couldn’t contain a whimper, his body going pliant under the rough treatment, using his tongue to stroke along Steve’s shaft when he could, occasionally sucking at the head- anything he could do to make Steve feel _good_. The thrusts were coming even harder now, Bucky barely having time to breathe between them, tears trickling down his cheeks as he coughed every once in a while. Each gagging sound made Steve clench his hands harder in Bucky’s hair, causing Bucky to whine at the tugs, every vibration around Steve’s cock making the blond come steadily towards his climax.

 

Bucky felt like he was floating, or maybe flying, the whole world having narrowed down to this- Steve in his mouth, hands in his hair, his knees on the carpet. His own dick was a distant need, throbbing muffled by the sheer pleasure of Steve pounding into his mouth. Mind blank, no worries and no anxiety, just him helping Steve, being _good_ for Steve. Bucky knew he was making greedy, broken noises around Steve’s dick, spit on his chin and tears on his cheeks- but he couldn’t have cared less. His fingers dug into his thighs and he was light-headed from lack of air, but it was _perfect_.

 

Moving his hands to cradle the back of Bucky’s head, Steve held him still, murmuring, “Swear to God, Buck, you were made for this… ‘m gonna come-” His thrusts were more erratic now, and Bucky’s movements even more limited. Steve kept going, knowing Bucky knew how to get him to stop with a simple tapped pattern to his leg, so he continued to chase his orgasm, ruthlessly jerking his hips. Bucky hummed, bringing his jaws a tad closer to just scrape his teeth over the underside of Steve’s cock, and Steve tensed immediately. “Bucky- fuck, _coming_ -” With a shout, Steve thrust all the way into Bucky’s throat, muscles locked and trembling, and all Bucky had to do was swallow, greedily taking all that Steve gave him.

 

Steve’s legs shook as he righted himself, panting heavily. He pulled out, and Bucky gasped in air, realizing for the first time that no, the swimmy, airy feeling in his head _wasn’t_ just arousal, but lack of oxygen. Bucky lifted a trembling hand to wipe off his mouth, lungs heaving, throat feeling thick and raw. Blinking dazedly, he looked up and gave Steve a crooked grin, preening at how unraveled Steve had become. It was his _favorite_ look on the blond.

 

Kneeling down in front of him, Steve cradled Bucky’s face in his hands, thumbs wiping away tear tracks. “You okay? Wasn’t too rough, was I doll?” Golden warmth flooded Bucky’s torso, adoring the man who could go from completely dominating him to being so gentle.

 

Bucky shook his head, letting his hands trail down Steve’s torso. “Nah, it was perfect,” he croaked, voice hoarse. His heart skipped a beat at how he sounded, well-used and torn up.

 

The heat still smoldered in Steve’s eyes, and he pressed his lips to Bucky’s for a firm, loving kiss. “Good, I thought so too.” When he pulled back he was smiling again, eyes darting down to Bucky’s no-doubt swollen and cherry-red lips. “Only one thing left that could make it better,” Steve continued suggestively, his hand trailing down to palm over the aching, neglected bulge in Bucky’s sweatpants.

 

Gasping and arching into the touch, all of the burning need that had banked while Steve had been going at his throat roared back, setting Bucky’s limbs to shaking. “Oh fuck, Stevie, _yes_ , need you so bad,” Bucky babbled, rolling his hips into Steve’s hand, only to cry out in frustration as Steve pulled away. He glared at Steve, _not_ pouting, hips still shifting restlessly, sweats giving him no friction.

 

“C’mon, up here,” Steve said, pulling Bucky up by his hand and bringing him to the bed. Bucky watched in impatient confusion as Steve settled on his back half way down the bed, brow furrowed. Steve looked over at him, grinning mischievously. “Take a seat,” he prompted, tapping his cheek.

 

Heat flooded through Bucky, making his heart race and his cheeks heat. God, if there was anything he liked more than going down on Steve, it was Steve _eating him out_. He couldn’t scramble up onto the bed fast enough, throwing his sweatpants to the side hastily. Carefully swinging a leg over Steve’s head, Bucky knelt above Steve, hands coming to grip the headboard. All in all it only took a few seconds for him to get into position, and he would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so turned on.

 

Luckily, Steve didn’t leave Bucky waiting this time, immediately wrapping hands around Bucky’s hips and giving him a long, slow lick from his balls to his hole. Bucky keened, pressing into the touch, fingers tightening on the wood of the headboard. Steve did that several more times, each time letting up right before he reached where Bucky wanted him most, making the brunet whine and jerk in frustration.

 

“Christ, Steve, c’ _mon_ , you’re killin’ me,” Bucky begged, only to cry out as Steve sucked one of his balls into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. Steve repeated the action on the other one, making Bucky bite his lip, metal hand in danger of cracking the headboard. “ _Ah_ , fuck sweetheart, so good-”

 

Steve pulled Bucky down by his hips, far enough that he was practically sitting on Steve’s face, Steve’s nose putting a teasing pressure on his perineum. His tongue darting out, finally swiping over Bucky’s hole, and Bucky shuddered, babbling more nonsense, more noises than words. Steve stuck with teasing, lightning quick licks across Bucky’s hole, causing his muscles to twitch and then relax. Soon Bucky was grinding his hips down, seeking more, _needing_ more, gasping broken, nonsensical pleas.

 

Without warning, Steve finally pushed past Bucky’s rim with his tongue, twirling it inside, and Bucky cried out in pleasure. He thrust his hips down, trying to take more of Steve’s tongue, and gave a high moan as he felt a finger brush against his entrance. After fucking his tongue into Bucky a few more times, Steve slid a finger in beside his tongue, licking around his finger that was probing deeper and deeper. When Steve’s finger brushed against Bucky’s prostate Bucky moaned, long and high, hips spastically moving, riding Steve’s tongue.

 

It went on for countless minutes, Bucky couldn’t keep track, burning from the inside out with no release. One finger became two, and Steve scissored them apart, leaving more room to fuck his tongue deeper inside, the soft muscle a sharp contrast to the firm and relentless fingers inside of him. Bucky was beyond words, crying out softly and groaning, hips grinding down onto Steve, chasing his orgasm. He couldn’t come untouched, Steve knew he couldn’t, but the now-relentless stroke of his fingers over his prostate, the obscene sounds of Steve licking and sucking at Bucky’s rim- it was too much.

 

God, but it wasn’t enough, he was _right there_ , he only needed one little—Steve pulled away from Bucky’s hole, sliding a third finger into his as he wrapped his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock. With a broken cry, Bucky lurched forward, heat rushing through him as he spilled into Steve’s mouth, thrusting his hips down on Steve’s fingers.  Muscles trembling, Bucky hissed as Steve licked at his cock, an overstimulated _zing_ going up his spine. Bucky just barely managed to scoot down a bit so that he wouldn’t smother Steve when he flopped, boneless, onto Steve’s chest, panting heavily.

 

“Jesus… fuckin’ Christ…” Bucky muttered, an arm thrown over Steve’s torso, a leg over Steve’s thighs. His heart was still racing, and he was sure that his legs wouldn’t hold him if he tried to stand.

 

Giving a chuckle, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty hair, making Bucky practically purr. “Nope, just Steve.”

 

Bucky was too wrung out to do more than poke him in the ribs, unable to feel much annoyance past the warm blanket of sated desire and adoration.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @tolkhien (or on my Bucky RP blog @facemypast).


End file.
